villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Krone (The Promised Neverland)
Krone, also known as Sister Krone, is a supporting character in The Promised Neverland. She was a caretaker who helped run the Gracr Field House orphanage with Isabella. She would eventually attempt to usurp the position of "Mama", an act which would lead to her death at the hands of Isabella, Grandmother, and Demons. Biography Krone was born on July 2019 and was sent to a premium farm a year later in 2020, growing up along with several other children. During her time in the orphanage, unbeknownst to the horrors of the outside world, Krone and her siblings found ways to contact and learn about the outside world that lied behind the walls of the orphanage. One of Krone's siblings showed them a book on how they could do so using a glass bottle to send letters to a random person outside. Her idea was however rejected due to the absence of a water body to do so. Other friends of Krone recommended to use bedpans and balloons, but their ideas were also rejected. Krone, in the end, thought of using a Chinese sky lantern to send their message outside. She and her friends watched the lantern soar into the sky as her friends praised her and called her "cool". In the end, the lantern fell back down onto a ground somewhere outside the orphanage. Isabella introduced Krone and Carol to the orphans, saying how Krone is appointed to be their Sister whilst Carol will be their new foster sibling. Krone warmly greeted the children, as Emma, Norman and Ray stared at her in dismay, unhappy at how there is a new enemy for them to deal with. Krone was called to talk to Isabella in her office. The former happily explained how she was excited to serve Isabella as her assistant, adding on how she knew about her status and achievements as a caretaker. Isabella passed a set of documents containing information of the orphans, wanting Krone to remember everything that is written. Isabella revealed how some of the orphans knew about the plantation's secrets, and hence the reason why she called her in. As Krone recommended on shipping the orphans out immediately, Isabella prevented her from doing so, saying how she will deal with them in a "proper" manner, and how Krone's only job is to watch the children and nothing else. Isabella asked whether she understood, Krone responds by saying yes, as she concealed the anger she had within her, which she later lets out back in her room on her toy doll. After eavesdropping on their plans and finding out their intention to escape, Krone confronted Emma and the others about them knowing the purpose of the House, and she offers to join forces. Krone proposes to the children that they work together so their escape will cause Isabella's demise so Krone can become the Mama. Emma and group agreed to join her, but cannot trust her. That night Emma and Norman visited Krone and asked her a series of questions which she answered, but they also realized she knew more than she revealed. The next day, Ray plants some confidential information about Isabella for Krone to find. Krone finds the note and is thrilled to discover what appears to be Isabella's "second weakness." Moments later though, Isabella presents Krone with official instructions that she is to be transferred out. Isabella reveals that Krone has been appointed as the Mama for Plantation Four and has to leave immediately. She meets Grandma at the gate and tries to undermine Isabella and tell them about the children's escape, but without success. As Grandma leaves, Krone realizes that she is about to be killed by a demon. During her final moments, she recalls how she left behind the mysterious pen in her drawer for the orphans; this holding coordinates of William Minerva's whereabouts, and some keys for the children, and she hopes that they can escape and destroy their current world. Appearance Krone possessed a large, muscular and intimidating physique, which coupled with her equally intimidating facial expressions made her seem dominant, though she outwardly often wore a bright, warm smile. She had short black hair in dreadlocks, brown eyes with long bottom eyelashes, plump lips, and dark skin. She wore the standard orphanage uniform made for the plantations' Sisters, which consists of a black dress with a white blouse underneath it and a white apron over it. She also had the number "18684" tattooed on the left side of her neck. Stitches were located on Krone's chest, which contained a microchip embedded into the heart by the Demons of the orphanage that 一as explained by Krone一 would electrocute and kill the host if she left her assigned are. Personality Krone was an individual who fought for nothing but her own personal agenda. As soon as Krone arrived at the orphanage, she went to win the trust of the younger kids by playing with them since she wanted to replace Isabella as a Mama so she would be able to have the kids of the orphanage to herself. Due to her unfortunate circumstances, she wanted to become a Mama in order to live the best possible life she could. Although it would only be a fake life, Krone stated that it would not matter, as the orphans' love would make her feel needed and loved. Her desire to eclipse Isabella and become a Mama had caused Krone to act extremely manipulatively. She manipulated Emma's group into helping her take down Isabella for her own benefit and she also used Don and Gilda as unwitting catspaws to try and confirm just who's in on the conspiracy. While Krone always harbored an affectionate, kind, and warm exterior outside and around the children, she was cunning and highly aggressive on the inside, which she however sometimes displayed around the children as well. Due to the harsh reality she was exposed to as a young girl and due to the intense training she went through, Krone learned to trust no one but herself. She schemed and plotted continuously, and while she "helped" the children and kept their escape plans secret from Isabella, it was only in a twisted, self-serving example — only seeing them as her pawns, and once they outlived their usefulness, Krone stated she would get rid of them. She fully realized the evil of her own actions, and how the twisted system she was brought up in made her this way, but still carried on nevertheless. When she spent her last moments admiring the beautiful sky and thinking about all the events in her past that pushed and led her to the current point, it demonstrated that her ruthlessness was a product of trying to survive as best she could and be on the "eat" part of the food chain. Krone also appeared to be a prideful woman with a strong hate towards the farm system. Although she accepted her death with a smile, she went down with the thoughts of spite to the other Mamas and Isabella, since she knew that the orphans still had a chance to escape and eventually get "revenge" on Isabella, and destroy the system she had hated so much. Gallery Krone_stares.png Young_Krone.png Young_Krone_training.png Chapter_9_Clean.png Krone's_scar.png Death_of_Krone.png|Krone's demise. Young Krone anime.png KroneAnime.png Krone jump scare.png Krone jump scare.png Krone's death.png Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased